


Call me by my name

by scattertxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt
Summary: Just two idiots enjoying their morning (afternoon) in bed being honest with each other





	Call me by my name

Flannelette sheets, warm midday sunlight highlighting one large lump of human limbs in the centre of a queen-size bed.

Wraith wakes up first, as usual. Always at 7am, then again at 10am, now here they are at 12pm, unmoving.

It's too hot, her feet lost circulation awhile ago and her eyelids still weep with the desire to stay shut. Surrounding her entire frame is Elliot, resting peacefully with limp arms over her. She knows a slight move will wake him, wishing she could move her leg to try banish the tingles. 

It's midday though... they really should get up.

A warm hand sneaks out from underneath the covers to caress his face gently, then a slight pap of his cheek.

He shifts immediately, followed by a large intake of air and a groan, nestling closer to the warmth of Wraiths hand.

"It's midday, Elliot."

The immediate disapproving look that flashes across his face makes her smile. The frown of his brows, a pout that would put a toddlers to shame.

Her hand brushes against the fuzz of his beard, he really should shave.

"G_od_, I haven't even woken up yet and you're already nagging me."

Wraith looks at him with a confused frown as he opens his eyes and greets her with a smile.

"I didn't say anything."

Wraith protests quietly, raising an eyebrow and continuing to caress the fuzz with her thumb.

"You don't need to, I already know. Call it a 6th sense."

He has that stupid look on his face, that look he does when he knows hes right. Except this time it's ridden with sleep and something else only Wraith can identify as Love.

She can't help but smile back, shaking her head before opening her mouth to continue the morning bickering.

"Well its true, you look homeless."

Mirage gapes at her, pulling his hand out from underneath the pillow to rest his head on, elbow folded. Wraith wears her signature smirk, the smirk that says_ i know exactly how to get a rise out of you. _and god, if Mirage doesn’t _always _without fail, take the bait.

“Not a fan of the ‘rugged hard-working cowboy look? That’s a shame since the sleep-deprived Walmart employee looks _so_ good on you.”

Wraith tries to act offended, gasping before it quickly turns into laughs, a loud chuckle making the whole bed shake as she leans towards Mirages chest. The laughter subsides and Mirage has already started playing with her hair, a single word resting on the tip of his tongue that he just can’t bring himself to say, yet.

“Say it.”

Mirage blinks, surprised to have Wraith turn the tables so soon, but not surprised after he realises it is _her_ after all.

“Nah it can wait, no point in ruining the morning, well the- the midday.. afternoon...”

Now Wraith is looking up at him, reading his features as he fumbles over pointless facts and words. The fingers in her hair had stopped, scratching his face instead as he now looks down at Wraith, somewhat longingly. Wraith has to take a moment to think, consider if this is really truly what she wants. It’s the start of a whole new chapter if she follows through. But, why wouldn’t she want it, if she hadn’t already asked him to say it?   
  
_You can make it different._

She pauses, considering the voice for but a second before choosing to ignore her. 

This is her dimension, her life.

“What if i want you to say it?”

Mirage shifts his vision back into focus, focusing on her. Focusing on her pursed lips, her expression that has the amazing ability to be stern and soft at the same time. He too, considers his words. Not that it ever matters because whatever comes out is never what went through his mind. But this time for sure he knows what to say.

“Th-Then i guess.. are you sure? I mean i’m completely okay with bringing it up another time like if that’s what you’d prefer because--”

“Elliot.”

“OKAY fine i’ll say it don’t blame me if it ruins the mood i think its time you cut your toenails i’m SORRY its just tha--”

“OH MY GOD”

“YOUR FEET ARE COLD AND THEN THEY SCRATCH MY LEGS WITH YOUR NAILS AT NIGHT AND IT HURTS MAN,”

“NO MIRAGE I WANTED YOU TO SAY MY NAME”

“I TOLD YOU I-- what?”

Wraith shakes her head, sighing before looking up at him, that thing that she calls ‘hers’. The smile she wished she could keep hidden shows itself, following behind is a laugh, covering her face with her hands.

“Ohhh-- okay, okay that’s it. I’m a complete idiot apparently, just your local idiot man here to literally ruin EVERYTHING domestic he EVER had i get it now oh my god why am i like this, ohhhhhhh boy ohhhhhhhhhhhhh god,” 

The rambling continues as he falls onto his back, hand over his face as he cowers in embarrassment, and upon rethinking the conversation and the situation. The aura, the Vibe they had going of COURSE she wanted it to be romantic and say her name they recently discovered of COURSE he had to go ruin it.

Moments pass and Wraith sits up, looking down at her idiot mans who still hasn’t recovered. Another smile slowly forms on her lips as he peeks through the gap between his fingers, slowly shaking his head.

“You done being a baby?”

Mirage removes his hands from his face and looks at her like he’s given up, absolutely devastated that he ruined the perfect, cliche romantic movie scene.

“I told you it’d ruin the mood.”

Wraith rolls her eyes, leaning forward and putting her arms on his chest. He reaches forward and begins to play with her hair again, whisking it away from her face with the soft comb of his fingers.

“It’s not too late.”

Wraiths words have a playful tone to it, however its not returned immediately when Mirage says nothing at all, staring at her resting on his chest.

“Good morning, Renee.”

A faultless set of words leave his mouth (a rare occurrence) as they eventually get their romantic, cliche scene with the midday sun still shining brightly on both their skin. Even if it took an unlikely, almost awkward detour. 

“Good morning, Elliot.”


End file.
